


I Didn't Want To Hurt You

by paranormalChemistry



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, But I made him an asshole for this piece, Cheating, Crying, Hinted at cheating, I made Swagger cry, I swear I love Matt, M/M, Swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalChemistry/pseuds/paranormalChemistry
Summary: Swagger caught Matt in the act, and calls him out for it.





	I Didn't Want To Hurt You

Thick silence was in the air as the pair stood in front of one another, both Americans refusing to look at one another as the spark of a possible conversation loomed in the air, but neither wanted to start the lighter to light it ablaze.

“Swagger I-”

“Don’t say a fucking thing. Don’t you fucking dare.”

Matt shut his mouth again, staring back down at his hands and listening for any sounds that might be there, but there were none. Instead soft sniffles filled the air as Swagger quickly wiped away his tears before they could fall. 

“How long has this been going on for Matt?”

“Swag-”

“How. Long.”

Matt’s thoughts were screaming multiple things at him, telling him he should lie, telling him he should tell the truth...he was processing it for so long that Swagger has to fake cough him out of his thoughts. It took him another moment to fully process what he was going to say before he decided that he couldn’t exactly dig himself a deeper grave, so he decided to tell the truth. 

“It’s been two months.” He muttered, casting a glance towards the man in front of his once he heard a loud sniffle. 

Tears fell down Swagger’s face onto the floor, sniffles following after as he continued to just stand there and cry. “I can’t fucking...two fucking months!” He screamed out, starting to walk around the room to prevent himself from just exploding right there on the spot. 

“Two fucking months! How many times have you done it?”

“Wha-”

“How many times have you fucked him in our bed before I found out?” 

“...I lost count.”

“Wow...he lost fucking count ladies and gentlemen!” Swagger screamed out, throwing his hands in the air as more tears fell down his face. “Two months and you already lost count of how many times you’ve done this! How much longer were you going to let this go on, huh? You could’ve ended this at any time! Any. Fucking. Time. But it isn’t until I find you fucking that little, that little whore that you decide to finally end it, huh?! How much longer until you finally broke it off?!” He screamed out, standing in place and shaking with what could just simply be described as raw emotion. 

“I...I didn’t want to hurt you Swagger.” Matt muttered, finally looking up the tear filled face of his boyfriend, feeling the regret of the past two months come crashing down in one fell swoop.

“Well guess what Matt? You fucking did.” He replied crisply in an attempt to not show any more of his feelings. “Goodbye.” Swagger muttered out quickly, opening the door to their bedroom and slamming it behind him. Matt could hear the somewhat distant open and close of their front door too, hearing the car starting up very faintly outside as Swagger finally left...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!! <3  
> If you have a request for something, be it fluff, angst, or smut, then leave a comment down below!!


End file.
